


Killing Sam

by chemerika



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/pseuds/chemerika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Раскачанный, как маятник,  между ними, Сэм все больше  замедлялся, чувствуя, что вот-вот остановится. И совсем не посередине.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing Sam

Сэм был неловок. Или наоборот. Первое довела до абсурда кроличья лапка в Блэк Роке. Второе он умудрялся скрывать даже от самого себя.  
Брат побеждал его в спаррингах и стычках, мог свалить одним ударом, но, когда речь заходила о холодной, продуманной злости, травле, охоте, о неотступной, давящей силе, которая всегда достигает своего, тягаться не мог.  
Даже Дин иногда удивлялся, как менялся его занудный братец, когда ситуация становилась критической. Тварь или одержимый только в последний момент успевали заметить мгновенно оказавшуюся рядом огромную тень.  
Вместе с этим он, с пугающим его самого постоянством совершал ошибки, одну за другой, и оказывался на грани, а часто – и по ту сторону.  
Его сбивали с ног, выбивали из рук оружие, швыряли об стены, раз за разом всаживали в живот и спину холодный металл.  
и каждый раз он забывал рвущую боль, невозможность шевельнуться, панику ускользающего сознания. Помнил только всеобъемлющий, темный покой.  
И откидывал голову, подставляя сильную шею, на которой смыкались чьи-то призрачные или вполне живые руки. С мясницким, стонущим выдохом всаживая лезвие в спину очередной жертвы, ловил себя на том, что сам хотел бы снова ощутить мгновенный, обжигающий холод внутри.  
Первоначально он лишь догадывался, что мрак не только отнимает, но и дает.  
Жизнь опутывала его множеством нитей, держала, прорастала внутрь слабостью и любовью. А потом сама же рвала, с кровью выдирала то, во что он только-только успевал поверить, к чему только начинал прикипать. Ушла Джессика, отдалились друзья, потом не стало отца. Дин не сводил с него напряженного взгляда укротителя на арене. Нет, у Сэма хватило бы сил и желания продолжать. Он просто все чаще задумывался о покое.  
Тогда, когда просил Дина оставить его одного и уехать из зараженного кроатоаном городка. Говорить об этом начал Дин, но Сэм был готов действовать.  
Позже вселившаяся в него Мэг, требуя у Дина пристрелить ставшего опасным брата, частью своей убедительности точно была обязана Сэму. Дин был самой крепкой из державших его нитей, его позволение или помощь сразу приблизили бы желанный покой. Сэм больше не сомневался.  
И когда рвался из хватки державшего его демона навстречу клинку в руках Мэг.  
И уж точно, когда, смертельно усталый, объяснял Дину, что его ждет с Люцифером в голове. 

Сэм без души жаждал жить любой ценой. Тому, кто помнил ад, не хватало надежды даже на то, чтобы умереть. Раскачанный, как маятник, между ними, Сэм все больше замедлялся, чувствуя, что вот-вот остановится. И совсем не посередине.  
Испытания стали благословением.


End file.
